


Wicked Game

by cynicalcity



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Underage Drinking, kit being hella bisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalcity/pseuds/cynicalcity
Summary: It would be stupid to think Ty felt the same. They were like brothers - and closer than friends. Kit didn't want to ruin the relationship they’d forged over the years. So he would distract himself, and convince himself otherwise, until it went away.He could do it. (If Ty stopped smiling at him like that.)(alternatively, the missions, clubbing, and romantic mess of Kit and Ty two years after LOS)





	1. What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Set two years after the end of the Lord of Shadows. Emma and Julian are no longer Parabatai. Ty, and Kit are both 17. This is my take on a more mature version of the characters.
> 
> enjoy :)

“The library is for studying purposes _only._ ”

Kit scoffed.

Julian glowered at him, crossing his arms in a fatherly manner. Raised eyebrow, and set jaw. Prepared to give Kit the scolding of his life. “What was that, Kit?”

“Nothing, nothing.” The Herondale raised his hands, aloof. “Nothing happened.”

That was a lie. In truth, moments before Julian had burst into the library Kit had been in the middle of kissing a fairly attractive girl. Julian’s footsteps had alerted them, and they’d broken apart before being caught in a compromising position. Although, Kit’s disheveled hair and the girl’s rosy cheeks were a great indication of their events prior. To say the least, Julian was not amused. But, Kit was formidable at hiding things. He glanced at the shadowhunter girl next to him - Rebecca. She didn’t seem particularly abashed by the unfolding situation.

“If I pretend to believe you, will you escort your friend back to her car?” Julian asked wryly.

“Deal.” Kit said.

He wasn’t in trouble, which under most circumstances would have been a good thing. But something in him craved the punishment. Because what he was doing was wrong. Distracting himself wasn’t the solution to his problems. Rebecca wasn’t the solution to his problems.

Kit nodded at the door, ushering Rebecca to follow him.

“No funny business!” Julian called after them.

Kit held the door open for her. A gentlemanly gesture. Or so he’d been told. His father had never been much of a gentleman. Christina was the one who had taught him date etiquette - what was polite, and not.

“He acts like your father.” Rebecca remarked, amused. She was a blunt girl, straight to the point, with sharp intelligence, and billowing black hair.

“That's him in a good mood.” Kit lead her to the entrance of the institute. Conversation was easy with her. Never quite right. But easy. “Sorry about that.”

Rebecca offered him a small smile. “It’s okay. I think it may have been for the best.”

“Oh.” Kit stopped. He understood what those words meant, and he waited for the disappointment. It didn’t come. He scratched the back of his neck. “Have I greatly overestimated my kissing prowess?”

“No. It was nice. Really.” She looked at him, then. “But I know what kissing to forget feels like. And you Kit, were kissing to forget.”

Kit blinked. The tumultuous emotional part of him wished she was angrier. The other part was grateful for her sensibility.

“If you want to talk about it you know where to reach me.” She gave him a swift parting kiss. “I’m sure the person you’re trying to forget is very lucky.”

Kit blinked again.

Rebecca promptly swung open the door, and left. He didn’t move until he heard her car pull out of the driveway. Then it hit him. Not disappointment, but relief. God, she’d made it as painless as possible. Maybe in another life, it would’ve worked. Maybe if Kit wasn’t such a confused mess.

“Ah, young love.”

Kit startled and turned. Emma was leaning against a pillar contemplating him.

“Oh, fuck off.” Kit’s face flushed.

“Herondales.” Emma pushed off the pillar, shaking her head solemnly. “Heartbreakers. Everyone of you.” She wrestled him into a headlock. It was futile to resist. Even with his fully fledged ‘hot shadowhunter bod’ she easily overpowered him. Emma was annoying - grudgingly kind and protective - but annoying. Like an older sister. Sometimes Kit could pretend the entire Blackthorn family was his own.

Emma and Christina had just gotten back from their month long stay in the Mexico institute. They shared matching tans, and relaxed demeanors. The Los Angeles institute had only become more lively upon their arrival. Julian’s relief was palpable. Mark hadn’t left Christina’s side since their return. Ty buzzed with quiet happiness. Dru was anxious to have a girl talk after a month of quote on quote ‘being pent up with a bunch of shadowhunter heathens.’ Tavvy was thrilled to have more playmates.

The bustle of cutlery and muffled conversation welcomed them in the kitchen. Mark and Christina were seemingly cooking a feast. Although Mark’s turkey had come out slightly more charred then Christina. Ty was seated between Tavvy and Dru at the dining table. Which by standard was unusual. Ty always sat beside Kit, and breaking his routine was unusual. Ty was idly fidgeting with a fork, eyes lazily surveying the kitchen. He glanced up and smiled softly. Kit felt it in his chest.

Of course. Rebecca couldn't solve his problem when Kit was constantly faced by the anomaly that was Ty Blackthorn. In all his adorable quirks, blunt inquiries, and stormy eyes. Of fucking course. It would be stupid to think Ty felt the same way. The subject of parabatai was always brought up between them. And why wouldn't it? They were like brothers - and closer than friends. People said they reassembled Alec and Jace, legendary parabatai. It didn’t help that for years Alec had romantically pined after Jace to no avail. Kit didn't want to ruin whatever relationship they’d forged over the years. So he would distract himself, and convince himself otherwise, until it went away.

He could do it. (If Ty stopped smiling at him like that.)

Emma settled into a chair across from the Blackthorns, and Kit sat beside Dru. Julian strode into the kitchen, face brightening at the sight of Emma. After Cortana had severed their Parabatai bond they'd openly confessed their romantic relationship to the institute. 

“I will ask you to forgive me for the smell, brother.” Mark apologized to Julian, holding his burnt turkey aloft.

Christina laughed. “That’s why I made one myself.” She placed her turkey on the table.

It appeared considerably more delicious. Everyone salivated in anticipation.

Emma’s eyes were almost watering. “Christina Rosales you beautiful genius.”

After the cutlery was laid out, they pounced on the meal. Kit had always thought of shadowhunters as regal creatures, prude and polite. That assumptions had quickly dissolved after his first meal with the Blackthorn’s. The only one that kept his wits about him was Mark, his Faerie mannerisms couldn’t be swayed even in the face of heavenly meat.

Whilst they shoveled food into their mouths Julian briefed them on the whereabouts of a recent shapeshifter who appeared to be on a human murder spree. The shapeshifter had eluded them multiple times, but Julian was confident that he would attack a specific nightclub tonight.

“I’ve been called to attend a meeting at the clave tonight.” He paused, taking a solemn tone. “Ty, and Kit I’m sending you with Mark and Emma. Kit knows mundane behaviour best. He’ll go in and seek out the shapeshifter. You’ll call for backup when you see him.”

“But-” Dru began to protest.

“You will stay here with Christina and Tavvy. No objections.” Julian said coldly. Since Livvy’s death Julian rarely let any of the Blackthorn’s out of his sight or protection. Where they went, he went. This was something no amount of arguing, whining, or crying would change. Dru fumed silently, stabbing her meat with more than necessary force.

“Were not children anymore, Julian.” Ty assured him. “Emma, and Mark will be with us. We’ll protect each other, like we always do.”

“I know.” Julian’s shoulders relaxed a fraction. “I know that.”

“Absolutely no drinking.” Christina added. “Especially you Mark. We don’t want another incident.”

Mark shook his head in quiet awe. “Frat boys are the real demons we should be hunting.”

“What’s a frat boy?” Tavvy asked.

Dru stifled a laugh behind her palm. The tension in the room diffused as the Blackthorn’s recounted Mark’s deceptive encounter with fireball and alpha pact members. They were interesting like that, going from unbridled anger, or grief to jovial conversation. Shadowhunters were fucking weird. Which made him fucking weird. He was okay with that.

The mission sounded interesting enough. His pulse thrummed at prospect of a fight. Kit had infiltrated enough clubs, and bars in his time. He knew how to blend in, look like an actual young adult. Emma always thwarted unwanted attention at clubs by intimidation, or violence. Julian had a perpetual stick up his ass. Mark had a certain attraction to tequila, and Ty couldn’t handle crowds. Kit was their best bet. Ty always anticipated missions eagerly, making inquiries and theorizing. Today he tapped the dining table methodically - face pensive. Eyelashes thick, and dark shadowed his cheekbones. His hair unruly, curling over-

“Kit?” Julian said.

He snapped to attention. “Yeah?”

“Just promise me you’ll behave.”

“Don’t I always?”


	2. What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty studied him curiously, looking a bit puzzled. Like he couldn’t quite figure out what to say.
> 
> “What?” Kit posed brazenly. “Is it my outfit?”
> 
> Unlike the other three, he was wearing a red silk shirt and black jeans. A popular outfit among clubbing kids. 
> 
> Ty spluttered. It was difficult to tell in the dim, but he was blushing. “Just don’t get killed.”

Kit found Ty in the computer room. Moonlight filtered through the window, casting shadows across his figure. He was a beautiful collection of steel eyes, angular cheekbones, and tousled hair. 

He paused in the doorway, unsure if he should break the silence. The quiet was stifling, and unusual for their typical interactions. What was he thinking about? Sometimes Ty retreated so far into his mind Kit worried if he would ever come back.

“Why don’t you want to be parabatai?” Ty asked pointedly. His gaze was glued to the dead computer screen.

 _Because I like you more than a friend. Because I will ruin everything between us. Because you have never given me any indication that you feel the same._ Kit felt a sharp pang of panic. It was moments like these when he detested the all consuming fear that drove him to lie so masterfully. 

Ty looked at him then. His dark hair stark in the moonlight. There was an intensity in the way his eyes trailed Kit’s face. “It's not because I am different?”

“Do you really think that?” Kit ran a hand through his hair with increasing frustration. “There’s nothing wrong with you because you don’t process certain things the same way. It’s who you are. Anyone who believes otherwise is a dumbass.”

Ty's face softened, confusion replacing the bitterness. “Then why?”

“I-” Kit sighed. “I saw how completely destroyed you were after we lost Livvy. When she died, it was like a part of you died with her. She was so important to you, to all of us. If we became parabatai and I lost you-” He paused. “I don’t even want to think about it.”

“That’s the truth?” His expression was indiscernible.

Kit forced down the wave of guilt and revulsion with a nod. “That’s the truth.”

Although not satisfied, Ty clearly didn’t want to press the issue further. He unfolded his arms and slumped into a chair propped in front of the computer.

“Okay.” The tension between them was palpable. Unbearable.

“Emma says to be ready downstairs in half an hour.”

Kit withdrew from the doorway. He needed to get his shit together.

* * *

They assembled in front of the Institutes doors. A flurry of black gear, and glinting weapons. Christina, Julian, Tavvy, and an irritated Dru lingered at the entrance. Emma, and Mark who had changed into their proper attire exchanged whispers with bowed heads. Kit had never managed to shake the underlying desire to learn everyone's secrets. His father had ingrained that into him. Holding a man’s secrets, was like holding a man’s life.

Ty was leaning against the doors. His silver headphones mussed his hair, fingers deftly playing with his dagger. Kit felt the distance between them.

He contemplated asking Emma to revoke the whole 'no drinking rule', but thought better of it. Julian would kill him. Crucify him in front of the entire Blackthorn clan, and then probably take some videos for blackmail.

Kit had narrowly gotten away with a couple of drunken nights at some of the cheaper LA clubs. The pulsing lights, and press of bodies helped him escape. Feel a little bit human again. It was painfully easy to slip into a group of raucous university students, who never seemed to question a new acquaintance.

After a particularly rough night, the Institute had been tasked with the capture of some demon ducks that were terrorizing local park goers. His crippling hangover, and natural fear of ducks made for an unpleasant combination. If the seraph blades hadn’t killed the birds, the unearthly amount of vomit in their pond would have finished them off. A week later, when Kit deemed it safe to sneak out again, Julian just happened to be lingering in the hallway. Then the porch. Then the front door. Then the car. Needless to say, it had been a while since Kit had gotten drunk.

“Traffic’s gonna be a pain in the ass.” Emma lamented, looking at her phone. “We should probably go.”

“Alright.” Julian frowned, gently nudging his younger brother. “Time to say goodbye Tavvy.”

It was a quick exchange. Some swift hugs, parting wishes, words of comfort. They had become so good at goodbyes. Everyone knowing it could be their last.

“Be careful.” Julian said, as he shouldered opened the Institute doors.

“You have nothing to worry about.” Emma reached out and gently squeezed his hand. The effect was immediate. His shoulders relaxed a fraction, his frown softening into a small smile.

They shouldered out the door. Kit ruffled Tavvy’s hair as they parted.

A terribly parked car resided at the base of the porch - a product of Emma’s driving. She was more terrifying behind the wheel than when she was fighting. Mark took shotgun, forcing Kit and Ty in the back. To his luck, there was no room for silence. Emma immediately began to divulge the details for the attack. Kit would sneak into the club, and seek out the shapeshifter. The only distinguishable feature that never changed, no matter who he became were his red irises. Ty, Emma, and Mark would position themselves on the rooftop, and wait until Kit located and followed the shapeshifter out of the nightclub. It was a simple mission. Yet, the pensive look on Ty’s face hadn’t left since they’d gotten into the car.

“What are you thinking about?” Kit asked.

Ty bit the inside of his cheek. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Dread bloomed in his chest, replacing the buzz of excitement. “What do you mean?”

“It’s probably nothing, but I definitely remember hearing something about a being with red irises messing with some dark magic. I just can’t remember from where.”

“Nothing good I imagine?”

Ty sighed, and perched his head on his hand. “Not like it matters anyway. You couldn’t charm your way out of a paper bag.”

“Hey!” Kit protested with a grin. “I take offence to that.”

Ty was turned away from him, peering out the window. His lip quirked. The night life had begun to stir. Streets teemed with rowdy kids who sauntered drunkenly past the car. An array of bright fluorescent lights flashed overhead. Emma (narrowly avoiding several people) swerved into a back alley.

They assembled at the back of the car.

“You ready?” Emma punched his shoulder. He failed to mask a grimace.

“Remember to stay away from the frat boys.” Mark added. “If you don’t catch sight of the shapeshifter in three hours message us and we’ll regroup here.”

Ty studied him curiously, looking a bit puzzled. Like he couldn’t quite figure out what to say.

“What?” Kit posed brazenly. “Is it my outfit?”

Unlike the other three, he was wearing a red silk shirt and black jeans.  

Ty spluttered. It was difficult to tell in the dim, but he was blushing. “Don’t get killed.”

With a mock military salute, Kit turned and slipped onto the street. He slowed to a leisurely pace - admiring the iridescent lights hanging over apartment balconies. Although his hand itched to reach into the unsuspecting pocket of a tourist, tonight he restrained himself. Kit paused. The crowd thickened substantially in front of a run down bar illuminated by a flickering lamp post on the corner of the street. BITE was one of the best nightclubs in the entire city, despite it’s dreary exterior.

A series of stairs led down to the hidden entrance. A group of intoxicated boys teetered perilously down the steps. Kit leapt forward to stop one from toppling down the steps. The boy squinted up at him sluggishly, clearly confused by the sudden help from a stranger. A burly man stood at the entrance of the door. He scrutinized them for a moment, before opening the door with a sigh.

The music hit him first. A pulsing bass so loud Kit could feel it in his chest. Lights flashed so erratically it made his eyes hurt. Sweat and perfume mingled in a smog above the press of bodies. The bar was on the second floor, lined with sleek mahogany tables. The best vantage point would be up there.

Kit left the staggering boys in the entrance, and treaded upstairs. The crowd thinned at the last step. A lavish velvet carpet decorated the floor, and a brilliant diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling. He settled onto a bar stool next to a couple who were aggressively going at each others faces.

He relished in the loud environment. Feeling more relaxed than he’d been in ages. In the hectic club, it would be almost impossible to find the shapeshifter. For 10 minutes he watched for any sleight of hand, quirk of frown, or suspicious eye.

“Why the sad face, pretty boy?”

Inwardly, he sighed. Opening his mouth to ward off his new onlooker-

Oh. _Oh_.

He was still eerily beautiful. Tall, built, all messy brown hair, and dark eyes that glinted with amusement. His blue shirt was pasted to his chest with sweat, a wild smile on his mouth. “Haven’t seen you around lately.”

Kit shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. “Haven’t been around lately.”

“Mom didn’t let you out of the house?” He slid onto an unoccupied stool, brushing his leg against Kit’s. He was so unnervingly close, Kit felt his breath on his neck.

Kit thought of Julian. “You could say that.”

He laughed. Teeth stunningly bright in the overhead glow. “No drink tonight?”

“I have an exam tomorrow.”

“Exam?” The boy snorted dubiously. “It’s about the money, right? University kids are always so pressed on cash. I can get you something.” The boy promptly proceeded to order them drinks.

Not drinking would only create more suspicion. Kit avoided hard liqueur, but one shot couldn’t affect him drastically. The bartender served out shot glasses filled with silver liqueur. The boy raised an eyebrow in challenge, lifting his glass. Jace was right, Herondales never backed down from a challenge. He grabbed the glass and in an exaggerated motion tilted his head back and took a swig. The regret was almost worse than the taste. He fought to keep a straight face as his throat seared with astonishing pain. Seriously, who the fuck thought this tasted good.

“Here. Have mine.” The boy offered his own which remained untouched. Kit felt oddly on edge, as though he was being tricked and didn’t even know it yet.

“My test is tomorrow.” Kit coughed, eyes brimming with tears. "If I flunk it my mom will kill me.”

“Oh,” The boy said lightly. “Looks like you can’t handle another.”

Kit was being goaded. Something was wrong, and he couldn’t quite put a finger on what. But he didn’t feel sluggish or tired yet. One more, and he would walk away.

“Is there a reason why you’re trying to get me drunk?” Kit reluctantly took the glass, and drank. Demon ichor tasted better.

“Just trying to show you a good time.” He replied. “Especially with the sound of your mom. Is she the controlling type?”

“Just a little protective.”

“She doesn't like you fooling around with boys?” The question hung in the air, like it was daring Kit to answer. His skin was on fire.

The last time had been a vicious clash of hot skin, and desire. He could lose himself for a moment - kissing an alluring stranger in the press of bodies. But something was missing. It always was.

“No.” Kit said. “She doesn't.”

It was like a string taut with tension was snapped. The boy turned his head towards Kit’s. Eye’s shaded behind thick dark eyelashes like Ty’s-

God, he was a idiot.

“I can’t.” He put his hand on the boy’s chest.

“Why not?” He seemed more confused than anything else. Kit imagined he probably didn’t get turned down often.

“There’s someone else.”

“Oh.” The boy drew back. Curiosity was evident on his features. “What are they like?”

Tiberius Blackthorn couldn’t be explained in words. Ty with his rare dazzling smile in the midst of a new adventure. Ty with his insatiable knowledge of computers. Ty with his black hair fluttering like a beacon on the beach. Ty with his quiet love for animals. Ty with his broken edges, longing to be held by his sister. Ty with his fondness of old books. Ty with the way he treated Kit as though he deserved to be loved.

“He’s like home.” Kit said.

Maybe he was drunker than he’d thought.

“I was having such fun, _Herondale_.”

Kit tensed. A sharp pinch on his abdomen stopped him from leaping into action. The dagger was thick and ugly, pressing against his stomach enough to draw blood. He glanced up at the boy who had positioned it there. Kit didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before. The wicked curl of his smile, the cruel hunger in his eyes. Still he had no red irises.

“When I saw you last, I knew immediately. The lost Herondale. I almost couldn't believe my luck.”

“What can I say? I’m a popular guy.” Kit’s phone felt heavy in his pocket. If he made any sudden movement he undoubtedly would be skewered. Kit had only been stabbed once, and he couldn’t say he’d enjoyed it. His best option would be to wait for an opening.

“I must say you do not live up to your reputation.” He seemed delighted by Kit’s surprise. “Shadowhunters are always so quick to assume they are immune to any threat. But that is what makes them weak.”

“I should've known.” Kit’s smile was loaded. “You’re a lot uglier this time around.”

“The boy you met in the past had already been dead for decades.” He motioned at his head with his free hand. “Every form I display is a tricky thing. Especially yours.”

Kit tried to mask his confusion. “Mine?”

“You haven’t figured it out yet?” He laughed derisively. “I am not a mere shapeshifting demon. I am a warlock. It is impossible to transform into another person, but it is incredibly easy to trick a mind into believing otherwise.”

“So you can manipulate my mind?” Kit prodded for information. “How is that possible?”

“Black magic, dear boy. It has the power to transcend the rules of our world. All I need is a physical connection. Then I am free to manipulate your mind as much as I wish. The memories that come with the manipulations are sadly unavoidable. ” He snickered. “You are in love with a Shadowhunter. Tiberius was his name?”

Kit stiffened. A wave of burning anger hit him with incredibly force. “If you even think about touching-”

“You are not in any position to be making threats, Shadowhunter.” The warlock’s smile twisted into something maniacal. He pushed the dagger further, causing Kit to inhale sharply. “Now drink.”

Kit glanced wearily at the remaining shot glasses on the counter. The warlock’s irises had turned unnervingly red. But if he was telling the truth, they’d always been that colour. Even the boy sitting in front on him could be a trick on Kit’s mind.

He choked down another. Trepidation thrummed in his veins. His limbs were starting to feel leaden, while his mind fought through a haze of pain.

“Now,” The warlock clamped Kit’s wrist in an iron tight grip. “Let’s see what else is in that mind.”

Everything went black.

_He was sitting on the beach. Waves lapped against the sand, while seagulls flew lazily overhead. Ty and Tavvy wadded in the ocean searching for crabs, jeans rolled to their knees. Tavvy let out a shriek of delight as Ty chased him back onto the beach. The salt air tousled Ty’s hair as he approached with a grin, clutching a small crab in his hand. Kit found himself smiling back. It wasn’t perfect. But it was the closest he’d ever been to it._

_“Hey.” Ty patted Kit’s shoulder. “I saw something in the water. Wanna come check it out?”_

_“Only if you help me up.” Kit extended his hand impishly._

_“Shadowhunters aren’t supposed to be this lazy, you know.” Ty hauled him up with a laugh. They trailed down to the water’s edge. A black figure was drifting in the waves. Too far to distinguish. Kit wadded into the ocean, until his chest hit the water. Ty came to a stop behind him._

_Blood - slick, and dark seeped steadily into the water. The deformed body drifted towards them listlessly._

_This was wrong._

_Livvy’s chest had sunken in on itself. An ugly blade protruded from her heart. Her thick hair splayed in the water looked black like tar. Her eyes stared soundlessly at the sky. Mouth slightly ajar like she’d tried to scream-_

_This was wrong._

_The silence was deafening. Kit staggered forward, retching. He risked a glance behind him and-_

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

_Ty was pale, and motionless. His lips parted, blood trickling out the corner. Kit stared. Something was so mind numbingly awry with this picture. Like a distorted version of reality. This wasn’t real. Kit swallowed bile, and gently reached for Livvy’s hand. Her icy fingers seemed to grasp at his._

_Kit reached for the ugly blade embedded in her chest. He closed his ey_ _es and plunged the blade into his gut._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao


End file.
